Acceptance
by Ageless Writer
Summary: (Jakes's POV, here's hoping I didn't mess him up.) Johnny and Jakes have always had an interesting relationship... What happens when it changes? When someone leaves? When it falls apart...? (Low M for content) (Spoilers for King's Castle and Pawn.


**Acceptance **

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. That's it. Everything else belongs to the USA network, Jeff Eastin, and others who own Graceland.**

(2011)

I was on the couch, reading a report when Charlie walked in. "Yo, Jakesy! Meet the new FBI agent!"she tapped my shoulder. I groaned and swore, looking up. A tall Hispanic man looked at me, big brown eyes and a marine cut.

"I'm Johnny. Like your braids."he grinned, gesturing to my dreads. I shook my head.

"One. Their dreads. Two. Touch my orange juice and I will cut you to pieces. Three. Welcome to Graceland, John."I gave a small smile. He chuckled and let Charlie lead him upstairs to his room, leaving me to watch and shake my head...

-Graceland Graceland Graceland Graceland-

(2011)

Johnny's been with us about a month or so now. He's even earned a nickname amongst our misfits. The Court's Jester. Matches with Charlie and Paul being the queen and king while Donnie and Lauren are the prince and princess. Me? The knight... Or so we've been called...

He's funny, and seems to always have women and men alike hanging on his every word. Tattoos on his forearms... And always has a smile. Always. Must be why everyone goes to him on a bad day. Myself included...

-Graceland Graceland Graceland Graceland-

(2013)

I walked in to a freakin' party. I told him I didn't want a party. He tried to explain and I punched him. Then I saw something strange. Johnny's demeanor changed, a fire lighting in his eyes, his stance going into what appeared to be of military origin. He reared back and attacked me, a glare so intense. We fought for a while, screaming, until I went upstairs, to my room.

Then I heard it. He was yelling at all of us, another thing I've never heard him do. So much emotion in his voice. I closed my eyes, tears welling up. "Damn it Jakes. You're a man. Not a damn mouse..."I sobered up, shaking. I stayed in my room, fighting with myself.

Eventually, another part of me won. The humiliated and defeated part. I stood and made my way to the bedroom door across the hall, knocking. The door opened and the man behind it glared. "You here to hit me again? If so, I will kick your ass."the Latino man spoke. I raised my arms in surrender.

"I just... Wanna talk..."I looked at the floor. He opened the door, allowing me inside. I followed him in, turning to face him. "I'm sorry... About tonight... I was... Drunk and I had... Tried to fix things with my ex so I could see my kid... I just... You're right... None of us asked to be here... And... I forget that... I'm sorry."I bit my lip, unsure of where all the words came from. He nodded.

"I just... I know birthdays are hard on you. But I just wanted you to have some happiness on it. I just wanted to see ya smile for once on your birthday. And then you hit me."he glared, but when he looked right at me, it melted. Damn I felt bad.

"I hate being hit more than anything. My dad used to wail on me all the time, everyday. My chores weren't done, I didn't score high enough on my test, dinner didn't taste right, my brother was stupid. Anything he could blame me for, he did. And he punished me by beating the shit out of me every day until he died. After his death, I learned that what he did was not my fault. And that I didn't deserve it. Now I don't take shit from no one. Not even someone who's supposed to have my six."

I just looked at him, trying to piece it together. He went through so much... Yet he was still so happy...? How...? My brain shut down, and I kissed him. Hard, passionate. And he kissed back, hands in my dreads... Next thing I knew, the clothes had disappeared and he was moaning underneath me, my lips on his neck...

-Graceland Graceland Graceland Graceland-

(2013)

Things went much better after that. We could talk and work together, fewer fights... And then Hell broke loose...

"Why did he come to you and not to me?! Better yet, why didn't you come to me?!"Johnny yelled, a pained expression on his face. I swore.

"Maybe because you're a thirty-year old with the mindset of a twelve year old!"I screamed back. His face turned red.

"I thought we were in a relationship. I thought there were no secrets at Graceland. Thought we told each other everything, that we stabbed each other in the front instead of the back. Now this?! Briggs is some escaped convict, Mike's a rat, Charlie's hanging around some Federali, Paige and Mike are a thing, and then you... You lie to me and tell me nothing?"he shook his head. "Was any of it real?"he looked at me, teary eyed. "Or was it just sex to you?"Johnny's voice was a whimper almost.

"Johnny..."I was at a loss for words. Again. Damn it Dale, this is why she left... I tried to find the words, but Johnny wasn't patient. He just shook his head and slammed my door, leaving. Charlie came in soon after.

"Lover's quarrel?"she asked, a slight teasing smirk on her face. I didn't even look up at her.

"Not now Charlie... Okay?"I shooed her away. She sighed.

"Give him some space... He'll be fine. Just needs cool down time."

-Graceland Graceland Graceland Graceland-

(2013)

I gave him about a day's worth of space. Then I went to his room, knocking, hoping to apologize. There was no answer, not unusual if his headphones were in, so I opened the door and gasped. I dropped the bottle of wine I had brought with me, hoping to make up over it.

Hearing the shatter, Charlie arrived. "What happened?"she asked. I gestured to the room, Johnny's room. It was completely empty, devoid of any evidence that the younger agent lived there. "Oh my... Call him. See if he's... Really... Gone."she nodded to me. I ran to my room, finding my phone.

I called Johnny's number, only to get the worst message yet. "We're sorry. The party you are trying to call cannot be reached. This number was disconnected."the phone spoke. I swore and tossed the phone. He was gone. Johnny had left... He left Graceland...


End file.
